


The Cat's Meow

by lostonthisisland



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, crack!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostonthisisland/pseuds/lostonthisisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short silly little piece - Tyler wakes up in a body that's not quite his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Meow

One day, Tyler woke up feeling small. And not in the metaphorical kind of way, but in the holy-crap-I’m-drowning-in my-PJs literal kind of way.

 

Seriously, he was being smothered by his own boxers.

 

Tyler crawled through one of the leg holes and emerged to find his room had grown into ten times the size he remembered it being.

 

What the heck was going on?

Tyler craned his head back to get a look at how enormous his room had become and felt himself lose balance. He flopped over onto his back and watched his paws fly out above him.

 

Wait, paws?

 

Down the hall, someone started knocking on his front door.

 

Struggling to stand, Tyler tried to answer the door but once he got to the edge of the bed he was stumped with what to do next.

 

The floor was far too… far for him.

 

Someone knocked on his front door again before he heard them call out, “ _Tyler_?”

 

_Josh._

 

Josh would be able to help him to the floor.

 

Tyler tried to yell back to his friend but all that came out was a tiny little “ _mow_!”

 

Did he just meow?

 

Tyler heard keys jangling in the lock a moment before the door shut and Josh was stomping through the house.

 

He never took his shoes off. Tyler sighed.

 

“Tyler?”

 

Josh walked past the open bedroom door and Tyler let out his loudest meow, “ _Mrroww!_ ”

 

That was pathetic.

 

Josh must have the ears of a bat though because he’d taken a handful of steps backward, his head cocked toward the bedroom.

 

Josh spotted Tyler right away, his face lighting up and his voice going a couple octaves higher than normal when he squealed, “Kitty!”

 

And suddenly Tyler was scooped up and being handled by the gentle and calloused fingers of his best friend.

 

Josh raised Tyler right up to eye level and cooed at him, “You’re so cute! Look at you and your little itty-bitty whiskers!”

 

Tyler frowned at Josh’s big face, or tried to. Josh responded by _awwwww_ ing him and rubbing a thumb under his chin.

 

And hey! Who said that he could… he could…

 

Tyler felt his little body rumble with pleasure.

 

“Aw you’re purring! You like that, kitty?”

 

God, yes.

 

Wait, what? Snap out of it!

 

Lifting a furry little paw, Tyler weakly smacked at Josh’s thumb. Enough of that. No matter how amazing it felt…

 

Tyler raised his paw again and tried to give Josh a whack on the nose but he couldn’t reach. Josh just laughed at him.

 

Stop it, Josh! This was serious! He was a kitten for frick’s sake and he had no idea how or why.

 

He meowed again, trying to get his point across.

 

It seemed to work because Josh was suddenly frowning and he asked, “I wonder where Tyler is?”

 

 _Here!_ _I’m right-_ “mrow.”

 

This wasn’t going to work.

 

Josh cradled Tyler against his chest before he continued his roam through the house, calling Tyler’s name, who meowed every time in response.

 

They circled back to the kitchen before Josh gently placed him on the floor, “You’re quite the talker, aren’t you?”

 

“Mow.”

 

“What was he thinking? Leaving a kitten home alone.” Josh pulled out his cell phone and tapped it a couple times before putting it to his ear.

 

Tyler could hear his phone ringing from the bedroom.

 

He watched Josh frown and knew he heard it too.

 

“What the-”

 

Josh scooped him up one handed before heading to the bedroom, phone still to his ear.

 

Tyler’s phone was lit up and ringing on the night stand.

 

“He left without his phone?” Josh scratched his head, “That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

Tyler squirmed in Josh’s grip.

 

“Hey, hey, little fella, careful.”

 

He was carried back to the kitchen before being placed once more on the floor.

 

Josh smiled down at him and man, was Josh tall. Tyler almost fell over just trying to look up at him.

 

“You hungry?”

 

“mrow.”

 

Josh searched the kitchen for a while before placing an open can of tuna on the ground and a bowl of water.

 

Tyler wrinkled his nose at the food, really? Tuna? He hated tuna. Why was it even in his kitchen?

 

Then again, it did smell pretty good. Better than he remembered.

 

Tentatively, Tyler licked at the chunks of fish and suddenly he was diving in, delicious chunky bite after bite.

 

After he’d had his fill, Tyler lapped up some water before flopping contently to the ground for a catnap.

 

When he woke up he was lying comfortably on top of Josh’s chest while the latter slept.

 

Tyler watched him for a moment and felt warm pride sweep his belly. He was lucky to have Josh for a friend.

 

He was even luckier he’d woken up as a kitten instead of a snake or Josh would’ve had him shipped away by animal control hours ago.

 

Tyler leaned forward to give Josh a little ‘thank you’ lick on the nose and of course wouldn’t that be the perfect time for him to find himself unexpectedly back in his body.

 

Josh huffed at the sudden weight on his chest and opened his eyes in time to see a completely naked Tyler less than an inch from his face. Licking him.

 

Oh this was awkward.

 

Tyler pulled his tongue back in his mouth and pursed his lips.

 

“Tyler?”

 

“Hi Josh.”

 

“Did you just lick me?”

 

Tyler’s arms were underneath him, hands perched out on either side of his face, “Uh, yeah?”

 

Josh blinked a couple times.

 

“And you’re naked.”

 

Tyler glanced over his shoulder to confirm, yes, that was his naked ass behind him, “Uh.. yeah. Seem to be.”

 

Josh wiped his cheek and Tyler found him smiling.

 

“Dude, you were way cuter as a kitten.”

 

Tyler just grinned.

 

Yeah, his best friend was pretty cool.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, it ended kind of abruptly but I wrote it very abruptly so.. :p


End file.
